1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for assessing whether an inner cylinder that initially achieves a clearance fit with an outer cylinder will assemble with the said outer cylinder after an expansion process has occurred. The present invention also relates to a method, system, and computer program product for calculating a residual stress state of the two cylinders subsequent to applying an internal expansion load to the inner cylinder and then releasing the internal expansion load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect borings from wear and fatigue, a solution has been to install rings by various processes such as force fitting or cold expansion. When assembling, for example, a ring inside the boring of a receiving part, one is primarily concerned with moderating stress concentration in the edge of the boring by creation of a compressive field of residual stresses. However, the variety of the geometries, the potential use of two different materials, uncertainties due to the dimensional tolerances, and the relative importance of the induced deformations can render the study of the factors which influence this otherwise technically simple process quite difficult.
A great deal of work has been completed on problems relating to loading thick cylinders, hooping or expansion of borings.
However, to date, no analytical study sufficiently treats the residual stress equilibrium of two free to slip concentric cylinders coldworked by a loading-unloading expansion process.